


Dean x female reader

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester is a kinky son of a bitch.





	Dean x female reader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write this stuff, but I was encouraged to. On another note this is targeted towards a female reader however does not mention any female pronouns or directly call the reader a women. Only anatomy described is the vagina, as it's involved in the sex. So no matter your gender, whatever floats your boat.

You never would have expected to find yourself in Dean Winchester's presence, let alone his bedroom, but you were both hunters. Hunters who sometimes accidently chase the same werewolf case and end up meeting in the middle. It happened a lot with other small hunters who took an easy case once in a while, but the Winchester's weren't ones to go for small fry- they had momentous fuck ups to mend at all times. So Dean's face not too far away from yours in a cozy bunker room has your endorphins buzzing and your mind wandering to what filthy acts to perform on that memory foam matress.

The moment you've both breached the doorway, hands are on your hips and Dean's mouth is slowly, cautiously mapping your lips and exploring your tongue and licking and nipping every square inch of your neck, but it's gentle and it's loving and it's sweet, and not at all what you expected from Dean Winchester. Sure, you've heard about him, that he can give you the lay of your life, but something is telling you it ain't gonna happen like this.

You pull away, your lips tugging into a smile. "C'mon, Dean." You place your hands over his and guide them down to rest on your ass. "Slap me, rough me up a little, pull my hair." Your lips immediatley travel to Dean's neck and explore just as he had done to you, listening to a small pleasured moan when you manage to bite down on a sensitive spot and moaning in return when there's a sudden tight squeeze given to your ass.

You give a few more expirimental bites and suck an especially sensitive spot, surely hard enough to leave a mark. Dean makes no complaints, in fact, he moans louder and seems to helplessly grind against you, a blatant erection filling out quite nicely in his jeans. With a grin you move from his neck to catch his earlobe with your teeth before whispering in an almost evil tone. "Unless...you want me to rough you up, Winchester?"

And apparently that's what it takes to rev Dean's engine, because he's pratically purring when your fingertips brush under his shirt, gliding gently and leaving a tingling sensation all over his body. It's no surprise that his shirt is off in seconds, and that seconds after that you're falling into the bed on top of him. Your hands find their way to his hair while the two of you kiss again, this time with more urgency. You can't possibly resist giving his hair a tug, and when you do his mouth falls open in a groan. You pull your own mouth away and tug harder. "So what do you want, Dean?"

Dean points to his dresser, against the wall across the room and almost whimpers, evidently trying to collect himself. "Just- find something, sweatheart, anything that floats your boat." He manages a smile at his snarky nickname use, but a nice slap in the face keeps him alert while you stand up and search his top drawer, not sure what to look at first. You aimlessly look, but soon your eyes are glued on a sizeable bottle of lube next to a fairly sized strap on-and shit.  
  
"I didn't peg you as such a kinky son of a bitch, sweetheart." You hold up the toy in Dean's line of sight and nearly laugh at his reaction, watching his eyes blown with lust and his face flush as pink as possible with all of the blood rushing elsewhere. "You got an explanation for this? Because the lube is half empty, and I don't think you bought this for you to wear." You climb back onto the bed, dropping the toy and the lube next to Dean with a smirk.

"I uh- I'm not..." Dean would be nervously pulling on his collar if he still had a shirt on because he already knows that he is screwed. In the moment he hadn't been thinking about what was actually in the drawer for you to find. "I'm not like- gay or anything alright?"

You laugh and run your hands along Dean's chest, marvelling for a minute at how beautiful the man really is before picking up the strapon next to you. "This doesn't make you gay, it makes you exciting." Your hands reach down to fumble with the button of your jeans, pants soon thrown to the side and harness sliding over simple cotton panties. "And everyone knows your bi, no sense in hiding from dick for the rest of your life."

The presense of extra weight is strange but the look in Dean's eyes is enough to make it feel great. Dean in bed is the opposite of what he tries to be in life. There's a shyness, and a submissive side that is usually hidden and you are loving it. "I guess you uh- got a point." Dean reaches down to unbutton his own jeans, biting his lip and eyeing you as you take your shirt off. "You look fucking hot with a dick, just so you know."

You nearly giggle, helping Dean out of his jeans and going back to kissing. It's different, not as direct, but the strapon easily grinds against Dean's erection and every groan that he lets out send tingles to all the most sensitive parts of you. It's easy to slip down and plant kisses on Dean's chest, maybe even suck his nipple into your mouth briefly and listen to the desperate noises that come out of the man under you. "You wanna get fucked, don't you, you've been craving it for a while?"

Dean's breathing is already becoming far more unsteady than before, and he's certainly avoiding eye contact while staring at the ceiling. He looks Goddamn embarrased. "Yeah- I uh...didn't think I would get that from you but- please?" Dean finally makes eye contact again, tugging at the waistband of his boxers impatiently. He looks desperate like this, full of want and need and all in your control.

"Oh, my pleasure, Dean." You replace his fingers with yours, pressing open mouthed kisses to him through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs while you slowly tug them down. He whines and tells you to go faster but you keep with a teasing pace, finally yanking them off of his ankles after a few minutes. His erection is red and aggravated already with little attention, standing up so beautifully while he begs.

You reach for the lube and put. Generous amount on one hand before you notice Dean's awkward laugh as he raises his hips at a slight angle, perfect to show off his ass. "You won't need too much of that." You're caught off guard when you look down and catch a flash of silver in your eye from the metalic plug inside of Dean that already has him stretched out. "Always gotta be prepared, right?"

A grin slips onto your face while you instead stroke the lube onto the toy to ease the way a little more. His facial expression makes a few strange transitions as you pull the medium sized plug from his hole, some of discomfort, some of pleasure and some of relief. Despite Dean's true statement, you still work two fingers into his slick, welcoming entrance- maybe more for your own enjoyment than his. (Though his low rumbling groans show that he more than enjoys the attention.)

You easily find his prostate with a slight curl of your fingers, and watch his face contort with pleasure for longer than necessary. You can feel the tightness when his smooth inner walls clench around your fingers and you almost wish that you did have a real dick to feel the inside of him with- damn that penis envy. "What do you want me to do, Dean?"

You keep slowly pumping the fingers in and out while Dean bites his lip, thoroughly embarrased. "Want you- ya know, inside me, like now." Dean whimpers at a light brush against that perfect bundle of nerves inside of him, intimidated by your glare. He knows that you want him to say more even if the first statement had that tingly feeling buzzing hot red around your clit. "I want you to fuck me, please."

Dean eyes are squeezed shut the second that the words leave his lips, almost as if he can hide from them, but his face only tightens as the tip of the strapon begins to breach his entrance. You slow down when you hear a sharp intake of breath, but Dean arches his back when you stop, a beautifully desperate look on his face. And damn that boy looks like he was made to be fucked. It's easy to push into him fully, and you have to struggle to stay concentrated when you're mesmerized by watching the cock fill Dean to the brim. "Does that feel good, baby?"

He only spreads his legs wider in response, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly while he waits for you to move, his eyes silently begging. You don't move, you wait for him to whine. The most you give him is shallow, weak, thrusts. "C'mon, stop teasing- need something" You laugh softly and listen to him ramble and beg for a few more minutes before you reach up to shove two fingers in his mouth and silence him. Something in your gut twists in the best way when he sucks on them softly.

He finally gets what he wants as you pull out gently, almost soothing, before slamming harshly back in. The sound that comes out of Dean around your fingers is barely human and it ignites some sort of feeling that you like. You do the same thing again, slowly pulling out of Dean, savoring the resistance that tries to keep you inside, and then without warning thrust back inside. The rush of adrenaline and control has your head on cloud nine and your free hand running down Dean's stomach, precariously close to where he wants it.

Every touch makes Dean shiver and he always eagerly presses into your touch. "Sensitive- so..." You let you hips snap forward, a steady rhythm that Dean obviously wishes was faster. "So very sensitive." A scream-like moan tells you that you're hitting the right spot, along with the 'please' and 'faster' and 'harder' slipping out of Dean's mouth. You can't really feel, not in the usual sense of the word but you can feel how much Dean wants as you move, and it makes you want too.

When, at last, Dean seems satisfied with the speed, or at least has been stupified with the brutal attack on his prostate and finds himself unable to talk, you finally wrap a hand around his cock, taking your fingers away from his mouth. Harsh thrusts are apparently what he wants, and it makes you wonder what he looks like when he picks up a guy who really pounds him- makes you want to watch. He is well endowed, you can feel that in your hand but you wish you could feel it somewhere else.

He groans and you can feel him throbbing in your hand, precum leaking from the head of his cock. You keep thrusting, listening to more moans and watching more of the clear fluid leak from him, but the temptation gets too much and you let the strapon slip out of him completly, bending over to suck your lips around the tip. You hear a whine at the loss, but a louder one at the new attention, especially when you lift off with a pop from your wet lips and let your tongue briefly tease his slit.

You reach down to slip out of the harness and are surprised to feel how much wetness has started soaking through your panties without any direct contact. Maybe you've found your own kink. Nevertheless you crawl back on top of Dean with a grin, yelping in surprise when he pulls you down to his mouth faster than you expected he would. If feels good to have your lips connected again, and it feels even better to grind against Dean while his hands hold your hips.

It doesn't take long for his hands to wander and find their way under the thin fabric, and you eagerly move to pull them off. You shiver and let out a breathy noise when Dean's fingers slide, not inside but along, trailing across your opening to collect slickness on his fingers before slipping up and over you clitoris much too slowly. If that wasn't enough he even brings the fingers to his lips, sucking your wetness eagerly from his fingers. "Fuck- you do this with everyone you bring back here?"

Dean chuckles, a warm smile on his face while his hands travel back to your hips. "Get the life fucked out of me? Not usually, no." You lean back and feel his erection against you. You're suddenly eager to feel it inside of you, and you start to line yourself up, feeling for yourself how wet you really are. "Condom?" Dean arches an eyebrow, a hilariously nervous look on his face.

"Birth control." Your eyes flutter between open and shut when you finally start to slide down, lips parted in a gasp. It's easy to take all of him inside, but he fills you well, and the groans coming from his mouth make you clench around his cock. His grip on your hips isn't quite as steady as before but he still guides you as you roll forward, thrusting up into you without even meaning to. You life yourself up slightly and expirimently fall back down, moaning when you manage to hit your gspot.

Dean notices the pleasure and tries to help, but being on top you have more control, rolling your hips and slamming yourself down onto him. It's driving him fucking crazy. "Shit- you're so wet, slide right down on me every time." With a grin you continue to ride Dean's cock the best you can, revelling in the way that you can feel it touching every part of you. You lean forward just a little to let your lips find his again and it creates the perfect angle for him to thrust hard up and into all the places that give you the most pleasure.

Dean is biting his lip, obviously concentrating on not reaching his climax, so you guide one of his hands down to your clit, knowing that it won't take you long to get there that way. The way that he rubs in circles, gentle and not attacking the sensitive area, leads you to believe that he knows how to please a women and that he's had much practice. He speeds up a little when your initial whines and moans die down, and the repeated thrusting that feels just blissful combined with the slowly intensifying stroke of his fingers has you clutching onto every part of Dean you can reach.

He must feel your impending orgasm because he speeds up his thrusts, varies the length of his strokes to the clitoris and your legs are shaking as you fall forward and onto Dean's chest, jolts of mindless pleasure heating your body while your mouth hangs open at the feeling of Dean releasing inside you. You barely register the feeling of Dean gently pulling out of you, but you still let him flip you onto your back and spread your legs with no complaints.

It's a pretty sight, seeing Dean Winchester between your legs, or anyone's legs really you imagine. He tentatively licks your clit but back off when your legs instinctually try to clamp shut at the overwhelming sensitivity. Instead he moves to your opening, licking and sucking and seemingly lapping up your slick mixed with his own come. Fuck, that shouldn't be so hot.

His fingers run gently along your thighs to send tingles all over your body, and this time, when he attacks you clitoris from a different angle, you gasp and grab his hair, pushing his face down on you more and causing him to pleasure the same spot again. You tug his hair gently and feel him moan against you, teasing your clit like your own personal vibrator down there, so you pull harder, feeling yourself inch so close to another wave of pleasure when his moan becomes stronger.

He starts flicking his tongue, and your legs spread wider without your permission as he licks you out like he means it. It only takes a minute for him to find the right angle for his tongue and when you nearly scream he knows he's found it, rubbing his tongue back and forth along the same sensitive area and feeling you arch your self into his mouth more. Withing seconds he's licking you into another orgasm, more intense and full of even more pleasure as your legs clamp around his head nd he slows his tongue.

When you're back in coherency for the the most part, Dean is laying at your side and planting a kiss on your forhead, obviously drowsy and in a blissful state. "So, am I as good as all the rumors say?"

Dean smirks, staring up at the ceiling as you do the same. "A thousand times better."


End file.
